State of the art broadcast encryption methods are described in the following publications, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference:
N. Alon and J. Spencer, The Probabilistic Method, Wiley, 1992; PA1 J. L. Carter and M. N. Wegman, Universal Classes of Hash Functions, Journal of Computer and System Sciences 18 (1979), pp. 143-154; PA1 W. Diffie and M. Hellman, New Directions in Cryptography, IEEE Trans. on Information Theory, vol. IT-22, 6 (1976), pp. 644-654; PA1 M. L. Fredman, J. Komlos and E. Szemeredi, Storing a Sparse Table with O(1) Worst Case Access Time, Journal of the ACM, Vol 31, 1984, pp. 538-544; PA1 O. Goldreich, S. Goldwasser and S. Micali, How to Construct Random Functions Journal of the ACM 33, 1986; PA1 R. Impagliazzo, L. Levin and M. Luby, Pseudo-random Generation given from a One-way Function, Proc. of the 20th ACM Symp. on Theory of Computing, 1989; PA1 K. Mehlhorn, Data Structures and Algorithms: Sorting and Searching, Springer-Verlag, Berlin Heidelberg, 1984; PA1 R. Rivest, A. Shamir and L. Adleman, A Method for Obtaining Digital Signature and Public Key Cryptosystems, Comm. of ACM, 21 (1978), pp. 120-126; PA1 A. Shamir, On the Generation of Cryptographically Strong Pseudo-Random Number Sequences, ACM Trans. Comput. Sys., 1 (1983), pp. 38-44; and PA1 M. N. Wegman and J. L. Carter, New Hash Functions and Their Use in Authentication and Set Equality, Journal of Computer and System Sciences 22, pp. 265-279 (1981).